


Mother

by SavvaSaam



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvaSaam/pseuds/SavvaSaam
Summary: "Your mother would be so proud of you."





	

Seidou is lying on the floor of the cage. The floor is made of concrete as well as the walls, and ceiling. He thinks that calling this place ‘cage’ is not quite right; ‘cell’ would be a more accurate variant, but he ends up using the first one anyway.

There is no door in the cage, or so he believes. Maybe Seidou is just too weak to see it when it's the same dull grey colour as the walls. But it’s not like the lack of the door is important. It's the fact that he will never leave this room. He'll just die here, lying at the corner of the cage like a pathetic animal. He remembers that long long ago the fear of the death lived in his soul, but now even feeling the breathing of it behind him, he feels strangely indifferent (almost accepting). Maybe his brain is just too deflated to understand clearly what's going on, it’s not like he cares.

Seidou is in the cage, but it seems like he himself is the cage. His skin became so thin that it looks like a sheet left on the bones-rods of the cage. A lot of time passed since the day he last felt alive so it does not seem strange to feel as an inanimate object now. 

Seidou is just a cage, but this cage is not empty. 

In the cage there lives a creature for which Seidou can’t find a proper name. In the beginning it sat quietly inside his abdomen just painfully biting the bones-rods and scratching his skin from time to time. But then it felt how defenseless its cage is and started clambering further. The creature squeezed Seidou’s heart without hesitation and pierced the warm flesh with its claws. When it was entertained enough, it continued its way to the top of the cage and finished its way inside of the skull.  
The creature found that place especially comfortable and nice. There were lots of things to do. It could mess the substance inside of Seidou’s eyeballs (he thinks that it’s the reason why he almost can’t now see a thing), scratch the thin material of eardrum filling Seidou’s brain with random but awfully loud noises, tear the flesh of his larynx into little pieces so the feeling of hunger would be even more terrible. But the biggest pleasure the creature was getting when it was piercing the brain of person, who used to be called Seidou Takizawa, with its long and sharp claws. The creature was so happy when it was stirring up gray material of his thoughts, when it was tearing away his flesh bit by bit and ate it with such a pleasure. 

Seidou has a feeling that the creature will soon be tired of its captivity and his rods will be crashed at ones. Seidou can’t say that this thought makes him sad. At least this will mean the end of his torture.

The remains of his brain are doing their best to finish this idea when they are interrupted with a weirdly loud noise from outside. It doesn’t sound like the white noise that had become the constant companion of his. It is not inside his head.

Seidou would have liked to turn his head to the side but he doesn’t have enough power to do it. That’s why he stays at his place and doesn’t move, continuing looking at the gray floor. Anyway, its just another cruel joke of the creature that wants to make him suffer even more. Seidou’s not going to please it with his pain.

“Takizawa-kuuuun.”

Seidou doesn’t know how long has he been here but he is sure that this touch is the first since the time he was put here. Something grabs his thin neck and lifts his body from the cold floor. The creature is yelling and screaming, frightened with this sudden shake. It starts angrily tearing Seidou’s brain with its claws, but he doesn’t even have energy to groan of pain. 

“Heeey, buddy, look at me!” 

Seidou hardly opens his eyes but the only thing he is able to see is a stain of something white surrounded with dark purple. And even this thing is too bright and dazzles his eyes, so he closes them again. 

“Poor puppy. So deflated. But don’t be afraid, we’ll fix it right now!”

The voice is too loud and it makes Seidou want to go away from it but he can’t force his body to move even for an inch, and the hand is still holding his neck tightly. 

Suddenly his body is moved again abruptly. Actually he is just forced to sit on his knees but Seidou’s raw bones-rods can crash even from it.

All his body is shaking like he’s having a fever. Or it’s just his imagination. The voice covers him like a giant wave of salty water that doesn’t give him a chance to breath. 

“Takizawa-kun it’s only your fault. Didn’t I offer you food? I think I did. It was you, who refused to eat. And I really could leave you here and let you die of hunger. But I will give you the last chance.”

Seidou hears the words but doesn’t understand a single one. The only thing he wants is it to stop.

Suddenly he starts feeling something beyond this noise. He doesn’t understand that it is a scent at first. This scent wraps around him, percolates through his skin – Seidou’s mouth fills with saliva. 

“Oooh, I can see that you have changed your mind, dear. Come closer to me, here it is, you can take as much as you want.”

And Seidou really really wants to do the way the voice tells him to. But he can’t move even a little. This helplessness (it didn’t even bother him all this time) now tears him into pieces. 

“Oww, you are too weak. Poor little child. But it’s okay, you are so cute that I even feel sorry for you. Oh God, I’m so kind today!”

Seidou hears a rustle but the only thing he can think about is the scent that becomes stronger and stronger every second. A trickle of saliva moves from the corner of his lip down to the chin and then drops on the floor.

“You know, you look like a little child, a baby. And I’m just like you Mommy, ahahah. Open your mouth, dear!”

Seidou doesn’t know where does he find strength in his deflated body but he obeys. He senses that scent right in front of his face and then feels something warm and slick touching his tongue. Seidou takes in the thing and swallows it without a single thought. Now there is not even a trace of past apathy in his brain. It is burning from the inside with only one thought: “More.”

“Do you like it? Yeah, I knew that you would estimate this taste. It’s belly, my favourite part. Women always have meat with some fat there, it’s so delicious, I find it very difficult to explain! I really like to tear it into long ribbons and eat one after one. But I guess you are not in the right state now to understand what wonderful things I give to you. Egh, anyway.”

Her chattering makes Seidou irritated. He doesn’t give a fuck about her preferences. Why is she telling him this? He doesn’t want to wait when she will finally finish. He wants to eat. 

Seidou’s arms move faster than his thoughts. They crawl forward like long thin snakes and end up touching something warm and soft. Seidou wants to tear one piece away from the whole thing but he is still too weak, so he has to bow his head to the ground and sinks his teeth into the flesh. 

But still it takes Seidou some time to finally feel the long-awaited taste on his tongue. Now he can’t be stopped. He tears meat apart with his teeth, like a rapid dog, swallowing pieces of organs and bones all together. He can hear the creature inside of him screaming of pain when the rods of the cage – now firm again – shrink and kill it. 

“My god, looking at you is such a pleasure. Your mother would be so proud of you.”

Seidou is not listening, he thinks that never in his life he ate something so tasty.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the popular theory of Seidou eating the entrails of his Mother.


End file.
